


Jaune's monster adventure

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Chastity Device, Egg Laying, F/M, Femdom, Fua on male, Futadom, Futanair, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Separated from his family as a young boy. Jaune must deal with the new world of Remnant, the strange people and creatures that reside and have more than a healthy interest in what he has behind him...





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune knew to not leave his parents but this was too much! 

"Jaune! Jaune! Jaune where are you!?" His mother called as Jaune looked ahead he saw it a glowing ball of green. Like a floating piece of fire words or a swirling bit o magic!

"JAUNE!?"

His mother called as Jaune gasped as he touched the ball the five-year-old touching a portal of some type as- 

"AHHH!"

"JAUNE!?"

Juniper called racing forward panic in her face only to see that Jaune was gone... Jaune was vanished not in sight the boy had disappeared fully leaving nothing not even his shoes.

_"Jaune!?" _ Juniper said rounding a corner to where she _knew_ Jaune had to be only to see nothing in his place but scattered dirt and slightly disturbed air...

\------

"Mommy!" Jaune screamed he did not know what happened! One second he was in Yellowstone park the next!? He was in some kind of forest, a rainstorm had blown in from seemingly nowhere Jaune was alone none of his sisters or parents where there. His cell phone was picking up no service and it was pouring wet!

"MOM! Dad! Saff!? Terra!? Clair!" Jaune yelled he was cold so cold, the rain was beating down on him as he felt the roar of the wind, Jaune screamed out the names of his family again and again but no answer! The boy was losing his mind! 

He knew the woods! He had been to Yosemite before but now? Now the tresses seemed all wrong! There were no Redwoods, no oak trees theses trees were huge! As tall as some buildings and as wide as houses! Jaune didn't know what to do he was cold tire and soaked! His shorts and T-shirt clung to his body his strength sapped by the bitter rain that fell like daggers onto his body cutting him as he whimpered and cried out in pain.

"Mom! Dad! Saffron! Please! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" Jaune shouted out his body failing his limbs shaking and shivering in the cold he was tired the ground muddy his feet sunk deeper and deeper into the ground as- 

A light! Jaune saw it a light! A light bobbed in the distance silver and pure Jaune screamed. 

"HEY! Help!" Jaune cried the light paused looked over to him. 

"HEY! HELP!" Jaune screamed as the light started to shut it began moving rapidly towards him as Jaune saw a humanoid figure approaching. 

"Help! Please! I'm lost!" Jaune said as the person now a woman appeared she was running as fast as she could and- 

_ Faunus?  _ Jaune thought she had silver red dog ears on her head and was sprinting forward to him. She had eyes like pools of melted silver and was dressed in an odd white and red cloak with tight leather on her. 

"Oh, my goddess! A human!? Alone!? Little boy where is your mother!?" 

The faunus said as Jaune groaned he was tired soaked in bitter rainwater he was so cold...

"I lost her..." Jaune said as he began to waver his limbs began to falter as she gasped. 

"Wait! Stay with me!" She said as she fell to her knees gripping Jaune the boy swore on his life that he saw something in the skirt she wore something swung heavy and thick under her skirt as Jaune groaned his head throbbing his body was freezing and he felt like he was going to break!

"Oh no! You are so cold! Here let me help you human. I call up thee, the spirit of life do not let his flame dim." The woman said a chant as she ran a hand over Jaune's head he noticed several things off about her for one she was dry…

Fully dry no water seemed to touch her, two she was tall very tall almost seven feet!? She knelt down as her hand glowed an orange color she ran it over Jaune instantly he felt better his limbs went slack the cold that pierced his soul seemed to back off and leave. 

Jaune gasped as he felt his body heat up his clothes seemed less slightly as- 

"Better?" The women who had skin like marble and eyes of silver asked her face the picture of kindness as Jaune nodded.

"Yes."

"Good now let's get you out of this weather! My cottage is over here my daughter is waiting for me you will meet her soon!" The woman said picking Jaune up he nodded his limbs weak as he groaned. 

"Are you a park ranger?" Jaune asked as the woman paused her head cocked to the right as she carried him into the night, the rain seemed to avoid him as she frowned.

"Am I a what? I am a ranger but not a park ranger? Is that a new role?" She asked as she carried Jaune he felt her body began to heat him up, as she sprinted his mind fogged up as he groaned. 

"Do you belong to the park?"

"I belong to the forest but no park? You must have hit your head do not worry, tell me your name male."

"I... Jaune Arc?"

"Hello, Jaune I am Summer Rose a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling with all the warmth love and compassion of an angle as she carried the sickly human off into the forest. 

\-----

"What in the world happened to this one?" Summer mumbled as she looked down to Jaune, she had just gotten him out of the rain and was taking him into her cottage the small brown-red structure was in the dead center of her territory. 

The cottage was the focal point to keep the barrier up that protected her and her daughter from others of her kind. 

"Ruby! I'm home!" Summer said opening the door the cold chill of the rain left her body in an instant! Replaced by the cool warm firelight.

"Mommy!" Ruby yelled her daughter ran up dressed in loose red night attire, Ruby was staying up for Summer as she smiled. 

"Hello baby gets mommy some towels I found a human today."

"A man!?" Ruby gasped the baby wolf girl nodded there was that smell that sickly enticing smell of a human as Summer shut the door with a thud! Protecting the three form the rain. 

"Mom? Who is he?" Ruby asked not sure how or why a lone male let alone a child barely older than herself was wandering the forest how did he get into the barrier?

"Ruby this is Jaune Arc. He is from someplace else... I don't know where but I think that he is not used to our area." Summer said as Ruby brought her some towels. She placed Jaune wrapped up by the fireplace, the enchanted pit always knew the perfect amount of heat to deliver to keep the room just at the optimal temperature for its inhabitants. 

Ruby looked at the human boy he was shivering the spell of warmth her mother had cast combined with the heat from the fire made it possible for Jaune to have a good amount of warmth. The boy stirred in his sleep moaning as Ruby gulped.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He will be fine Ruby you just need to be patient until they search for him. See if you can find out what kingdom he is from."

"Got it!" Ruby said as he searched Jaune's shorts his shorts were made of a material she never felt before, she pulled out a map- 

_ "Yellowstone?" _

"A yellow stone? Is that a lighting stone? Maybe he is from a magic group!" 

"No mother... I think it is a place look! This parchment says _Yellowstone_ national park!" Ruby held up the paper drenched by water but the heat from the fire warmed it up enough to be almost legible. 

Summer picked at the pater narrowing her eyes it did say that. 

"What is Yellowstone?" She asked as Ruby looked it over. 

"It says Yellowstone national park. _ Ooh sah _ ?" Ruby asked curiously reading the parchment as Summer blinked. 

"Ooh sah? Ruby, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know! It says that on the paper! Ooh sah!"

"Ooh sah? Spell it."

"It's the letter, u then s then a! Ooh sah!" 

"USA?"

"I think? What is the  _ USA _ ? Is that a type of food?"

"I don't know maybe it is where he is from? He could be from Ooh sah?"

"If he is is that a kingdom?"

"I don't think so Ruby there are four kingdoms in the world and none of them are called that keep looking maybe you can find more clues?"

"Yes, mom!" Ruby said as she looked more she found a small brown leather holder. In it, she saw a name.

"Jaune Arc! His name! I think it's his identification papers! In case he was lost look!" Ruby put the strange brown holding item to her mother Sumer starred as she tried to make sense of it. 

_ Jaune Arc, residence, California? Modesto? If found please return to Juniper and Nicholas Arc. Phone number five one zero, three, four, five, seven, two, three one? What is a phone and why a number? _ Summer thought shaking her head as she put away the paper the poor human was sick he was obviously some type of valued member of society. His skin was pink from the sun and his body showed no signs of wear or tear. 

He had no callouses from hard work nor had he seemed to be in any type of punishing situation before, he must have been a merchants son that was the only explanation for his well-kept body but like of royal identifiers. The boy was a male that belonged to someone special and Summer was going to find out who.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ruby baby? What is it?"

"If Jaune doesn't have a family can we keep him?" Ruby's eyes shined, her silver eyes sparkling as Summer sighed. Her daughter was not even old enough to think with her cock but it was still going into her head. 

"Oh, Ruby you don't know if he doesn't have a loving family, I mean he has a photo of people who are clearly his relatives. If we can we will return him to them as soon as possible ok?" Summer asked as Ruby nodded. 

"Ok. I'll do that mom." Ruby said as she bowed to her mother. Summer smiled rubbing Ruby's head as she looked down to her younger wolf daughter.

"Good girl Ruby now look for some water and food, nothing too bad I think we have cheeses leftover from the last time we had a harvest. Bring that and bread for when he wakes up. I'm sure he's going to be starved when she gets up." Summer asked Ruby nodded moving without needing to be told again.

"Ok, mom! You can count on me!" Ruby blurred her semblance forcing her to blur out across the dim wooden floor as Summer began to inspect the male.

"Ok let's see if you have a mark on you." Summer said as she began to strip Jaune. His clothes were soaking wet and she needed to get them off him before they took his body temperature down too much. 

She peeled off his shirt looking down to see if he had any identification or markings on him. She furrowed her brow sniffing hard. So far Jaune did not smell like any other monster that she knew off. Summer took two more deep sniffs of Jaune to see what he would seem but-

_ Smells like human? _ Summer thought as she picked up nothing but the bland almost odorless scent that every human carried, it smelled almost like she was smelling air? WIth hints of meat? Summer took more sniffs of him her superior nose twitching as she tried to make out just what the human was. 

_ He smells like perfume and fruit, but that's not his own. He must have been able to afford them where he was. He has to be rich, and that means people will come looking for him.  _ Summer reasoned Jaune might be missing but he was important. 

_ But he is not from the major kingdoms _ . Summer knew that from the beginning, she knew that Jaune simply could not be from any of the main kingdoms. He had no smell not a bit of a scent of a monster on him. He had to be from a human port city. That meant...

_ His family is probably a monster phobic family...  _ Summer frowned some humans did not like monsters, they resented the fact that monsters ruled the world and built themselves prosperous enclaves that excluded monsters from their borders. The humans there were notorious for not letting anything but a human in and Jaune was cleary from a town such as that.

_ But the nearest town is Arcadia? If Jaune was from there he is over a hundred miles from where he was born! There were no other humans in the forest Jaune must be a kidnapped victim!  _ Summer came to the sad conclusion with a frown on her face. Human men had it rough enough in the world without any other factors coming in. 

"You poor male, don't worry you are safe here. I'll keep you safe." Summer said rubbing Jaunes' head the boy's chest was pale, but a small necklace hung with a key on it. 

"A key? Maybe to his home?" Summer thought the key was made of a diluted silver she could feel the minerals processed and refined whoever Jaune was he was not a peasant. 

"Mom! I got the food!" Ruby said running over with a tray of food. Ruby placed the tray down on the table next to the fireplace. Summer put Jaune's key down before taking off his shorts. Jaune had undergarment on, they were white and small.

"No markings of belonging no ring or other... there is nothing strange about him.. just who are you?" Summer was now perplexed human houses marked their men. 

They made sure that  _ every  _ other human knew who they belonged to for tracking and that any monster knew what human house would be coming down on them with the force of the goddess if they harmed or ran afoul of them. 

Whoever kidnapped Jaune must have been very powerful or very arrogant. Summer gulped if Jaune was taken from Arcadia then people would come looking her barrier would protect her but if that happened? I have to give Jaune back... even if his family might not be receptive to me.

Human families rarely talked to monsters they attacked first and foremost and left the talking to the mercenaries and the guards they brought...

_ I have to take him back to his family... if I hide him and they find out then me and Ruby will suffer. And I've come too far for that. _ Summer thought as she looked down the locket in the blouse burned a hole in her chest. 

She knew that Tai would not want that. The picture of a blonde human with her holding a baby wolf meant something she would take care of Jaune, return him to his people or raise him as her own.

One way or another Jaune would be ok…

\------

"Jaune! Breakfast!" Summer said as she smiled the older werewolf was smiling as her son grinned he was finally eighteen years old! Oh, how the time flew by! It seemed like it was only yesterday that Jaune was brought into her home soaking wet and almost passed out due to hypothermia but now? Jaune was healthy, strong and ready to push out into the world! 

Or Summer hoped Jaune was ready he knew of the world around him. He knew how rare humans were and how most monster girls or all of them had something thick and long dangling between their legs. She made sure to let him know that all of them were not as nice as her or Ruby. 

And that if he left the protective area of her barrier then he was going to need to be strong or he would be taken for a ride or worse…

"Thanks for the food mom! I'm starving!" 

"Jaune! Wait for me!" Jaune's adopted sister and not so secret crush Ruby said as she ran out. She slammed into the table groaning as she was next to her brother. She had barely put her cock in the sling that held it. 

"Morning Ruby, sleep good?"

"Yeah! You are super warm!" Ruby said as she and Jaune snuggled next to the other. Summer smiled Jaune and Ruby had spent the last thirteen years sharing a bed and they never spent a day without the other. 

"Ok, you two calm down and get ready for breakfast. I made bacon and bread!" Summer said as Jaune and Ruby licked their lips Ruby's wolf ears shot up and her tail thumped. Her big bushy tail thumped on the wooden stool as Jaune and Ruby licked their lips.

"Ok! Breakfast! I have meat, eggs, bread, and cheese!" Summer made a feast for this was the day of combat. Jaune would show that he was ready to leave the barrier one way or another.

In the years of raising Jaune Summer had truly come to love the human boy as her own. He was her son in all but blood and she would be damned if he walked out and if judging by how shy Ruby lost his first time to someone that did not love him! 

"Ok, you two finish your meals I know how important this day is to you." Summer said as she looked down Jaune had his sword and shield next to him. Those were the weapons that she had trained him with over the years. He was not as strong as a monster but stronger than most men. That and the strange negating effect he had on magic...

For some reason, charms, spells, and hexes had almost no effect on him. It was like oil to water magic almost seemed to want to avoid Jaune most of the time and that was strange. 

"Ok, Jaune do you know what you are asking me to do?" 

"Yes, mom."

"Jaune are you really determined to leave the house and see the world?"

"I am," Jaune said smiling ear to ear.

"I want no I need to find out where I came from. I can barely remember my family! And I know that I can find them again!" Jaune was right his family never came looking for him. Summer spent long hours waiting for them to come but no one. No army, mercenary bounty hunters or anything came...

It was like Jaune never existed... 

"Alright then we will fight and if you win you are strong enough to go and if you lose? I will make sure that your first time is with someone who loves you."

"Thanks, mom. I know that I will make you proud!" Jaune said as he grinned...

"Ok, Jaune! Come on show me your best stance!" Summer said pulling out twin short swords she smirked at Jaune twirling her blades as she took an offensive stance. Jaune had grown more than she expected five foot six he was much taller then most men and he was barely showing signs of feminizing. 

Something about the magic. Summer thought as Jaune drew his sword and shield.

"Ok, mom! Come at me!" Jaune said as he took a defensive stance. 

"You get her Jaune! Come on!" Ruby said cheering Jaune on as Summer sighed this was for the best. As Jaune got older she saw him as less of her baby boy but as a man. He was growing up and her heat cycles were becoming harder and harder to keep under control. 

She was going to break her own son in at this rate! And she really did not want to do that! Not without reason...

_ I really need to nut! I have not had a chance to have a male since Tai...  _ Summer buried those emotions as she gripped her blades.

"Ok! Ready or to her I cum!" Summer said as she ran forward in a blur she held nothing back if Jaune was going to survive he had to be strong. He hit him on his shield with a clang! Jaune blocked it easy he held her off doing better than over sixty percent of every other male on the planet. 

"Good! But not good enough!" Summer channeled her magic as roots came out from the ground to ensnare Jaune. 

_ Sure Jaune might be near immune to magic but this? He was not immune to a summons. _

"AH! Mom! That's cheating!" 

"No cheating in the real world Jaune not pucker up!" She said as Jaune sliced down he cut the roots off of him as she struck Jaune rolled out of her way. 

Jaune hissed as she came up swinging his blade Summer was knocked back but she held on tight! She blocked the first hit but she was back blurring around Jaune like usual his body seemed to stop mag his very presence seemed to make magic all but impossible to use! 

Jaune was like a wet blanket to anything magic and it was getting weirder!

Summer slashed down cutting Jaune's shield the magical metal repelled her attack for some reason the shields defensive magic was unaffected by Jaune's natural defense to it. 

Jaune blocked Summer's attacked as she rolled she slashed his pants cutting off his leathers Jaune's pants fell as Summer smirked.

" _ Grow _ ." She said as more vines slithered out from the ground. Jaune's bubbly ass the only thing that seemed to be affected by her magic was on full display as Summer smirked, her monster began to harden over seventeen inches of thick doggy cock began to grow in her skirt as she licked her lips. 

She lunged at Jaune pushing him face-first into the ground she chanted again her roots coming up from beneath him tiring his legs and arms to the ground as she smirked.

"Ok, Jaune! Time for you to learn about the world!" Summer said as she thrust her cock into Jaune's virgin ass in one swift motion! 

There was a sudden dip in the feeling of Summer as there were a wet and hars popping sound like flesh popping flesh as Summer jammed her cock right into Jaune's virgin ass!

The boy screamed as his tight boi pussy was split open! Jaune's screams filled the air as Summer jammed a quarter of her monstrous cock deep into his ass! His soft tight boi pussy gripped down onto her cock as she felt her dick becoming crushed on that ass made her groan as she forced her dick into him! 

"Oh! Baby! You ass pussy feels so good on mommy's cock! You love being fucked like this don't you?" Summer asked pushing her cock deep into Jaune's ass as he screamed!

"No, I don't!" Jaune yelled as he kicked out with his legs Summer yelped! As she fell to the floor Jaune kicked her feet out fighting his way out of her power stance yanking his now brutalized ass hole off her dick that slid off with a wet  _ plop _ ! 

Jaune whimpered as he fell forward he barely got back on his feet. Summer blinked twice as she smirked. 

"Good boy Jaune! I knew that you had it in you!" Summer said as she knew that Jaune was ready! Most men would just take the fucking like the sluts they were but Jaune?

Just like Tai, he will fight you till the bitter end. Summer thought before deciding to stop playing around. 

"Bind." She said as thick roots came up from the ground, Jaune yelped! As the roots tied him to the floor, forcing him to a doggy position as she smirked.

"You did great Jaune but mommy needs your boi pussy ok?" Summer asked as she licked her lips one vine-covered Jaune's mouth as she approached his ass licking her lips. 

She gripped Jaune's hips before she jammed her dick right up his ass! Summer moaned in pleasure as Jaune's tight boi pussy began to clamp down on her cock! Jaune let out a small whimper his six inches dick began to leak as Summer stuffed his ass tight! Summer didn't stop as she jammed every inch of her massive red arrow deep into the deepest part of Jaune's ass! 

The boi let out a whimper of pain and pleasure his once virgin ass split in half by a thick cock! Summer smirked as she kept it up jamming her cock deeper and deeper into Jaune's ass making him scream! 

Jaune shook his ass as Summer pushed her cock into the base stopping only at the melon barrel sized knot! 

"Good boy, you like being a slut on mommy's cock huh? I bet you want this thick knot right up your ass! Don't you baby? You want mommy's knot?" Summer cooed petting Jaune's head.

Her son shook his head his eyes leaking his body shaking in pleasure and pain his tight ass torn it two allowed her dick to slam right into his unprotected ass! Her hips began to slam in and out as she began to  _ rut  _ him! 

Jaune let out pained small whimpers of pleassure and pain as Summer activated her semblance fucking Jaune like a futa possessed! It was not long until the rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh filled the air as she railed him! 

Jaune screamed his own dick that was hard as rock began to burst! Firing off cum as Summer railed his ass! Every time she thrust into him she made sure to hit his prostate making Jaune scream!

Her dick broke down his ass pussy that was fighting both tooth and nail to keep it out! Every time she slammed her fat doggy cock deep into his ass it clamped down in a strong but futile attempt to keep her dick out! Jaune screamed in pleasure his own cock painting the grass white as he came from getting his prostate broken down by a monster cock!

"Yes there you go good boy." Summer said rubbing the back of Jaune's head as he came! Jaune felt his dick spurt shame and embarrassment filled his eyes as Summer rammed him! Her dick showed no mercy acting like a battering ram to his vulnerable fat ass!

Summer didn't stop not once! Her dick slammed deeper and deeper into Jaunes ass. Making the hard wet clapping sounds of flesh crashing into flesh filled the air as she railed him! 

Jaune cried out both form the feeling of her dick ruining his ass and his own dick spurting off onto the ground as Summer pounded him! Taking his arms pulling them back the vines allowed her to do it easy enough as Summer grunted.

Every thrust she made brought her close, closer and closer to cumming as she grunted! Summer knew what was happening Jaune did too. Every time she thrust forward the meaty slap of flesh on flesh that filled the air made that fat ungodly wide knot get close and closer to Jaune's sensitive ass! 

Every time Summer thrust that knot got closer and closer, threatening Jaune every more as it rammed him! Jaune looked back tears in his eyes as he knew what was going to happen. Summer was going to _ knot _ him. She was going to fuck him so hard and so rough that no matter what came his way his ass would be loose enough to take  _ any  _ cock that would be raping him! 

"Come on Jaune! I! AM! SO! _ CLOSE!"  _

_ "AIEI!" _ Ruby screamed the werewolf was jerking her own dick off as Summer did it! There was a sick popping sound as she did it! Summer knotted Jaune! The boy let out a piercing scream as she fucked him! Summer's knot sank into Jaune's  _ greedy  _ boi pussy that drank it up like a boi slut did cum! 

" _ OH  _ fuck! Baby! You are taking mommies knot! Such a good  _ slut!"  _ Summer said as her dick fired off like a cannon! She came just as her knot was lodged deep into Jaune's ass! The barrel sized knot stretched out his ass pussy so wide that Jaune let out a scream in pain  _ and  _ pleasure his dick firing off as she let lose a massive load of cum _ right  _ into Jaune's ass!

"That's it! Baby take mommies seed like a good _ slut!"  _ Summer said her dick melting pumping load after load of thick baby batter right into Jaune's ass that was milking her dry!

Summer sighed spanking Jaune's ass once more as she let out a deep groan she was happy that she had been able to breed Jaune once before sending him out into the world, now that she had taken her knot and Jaune had been able to handle her knot there was no danger that any other monster would ruin his ass that much or when the time came for either Ruby to share or another monster got lucky Jaune would contribute to the life cycle without too much pain or discomfort on his part or Summer hoped...

"OK! Both of you be sure to look out for the other one! Ruby! Look out for your brother!"

"I will mom don't worry! Nothing bad is going to happen to Jaune as long as I have a say!" Ruby said giving off a salute! Both she and Jaune stood side by side packs packed with food Jaune stood almost bow-legged, even after the fucking that Summer had given him Jaune was able to stand relatively straight. 

And Summer did notice that for some reason instead of becoming cum drunk and docile Jaune seemed just as preppy as before and showed no signs of cum addiction. Strange. Another thing off about him. Summer thought before she shook her head it was time for goodbyes! 

"Jaune! I love you! Take care of Ruby and I hope you find your family!"

"I love you too mom! I will trust me!" Jaune said as he and Ruby walked off into the sunset Summer smiled as they did not make it five hundred feet before Ruby lost control and pounced once Jaune selling his lips before taking off their underwear and pants before there was a loud pop as she began to fuck her brother like a futa possessed.

"Well, at least  _ she  _ will have fun." Summer thought smiling as she let her children make love as shrieks and moans filled the air as she went back to her cottage to get some rest. 


	2. First breeding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some time adventuring Jaune and Ruby come to a farm and after subduing one of the residents finally, find a port for their quest but for a price...

Ruby was having a _ good _day.

"AH! Jaune! You are too much!" Ruby screamed as she came! Her foot and a half thick wolf dick exploded deep into Jaunes tight boi pussy!

"AH! Get pregnant!" Ruby screamed hoping that _ this _ was going to be the time that Jaune's boi pussy finally got the message and decided that it was time for it to accept the fact that she was _ breeding _ it.

"AH! IT's so thick!" Jaune yelled his tight boi pussy gripping down on Ruby's dick as she came deep inside of him! Jaune screamed as Ruby's dick plowed in and out of his ass! Ruby grunted her knot was still buried in as deep as she could! Her knot the size of a small bundle of yarn was pushed deep into Jaune she whimpered his ass milking her dick as she let out a low pant.

Ruby knew that by now Jaune should have been pregnant it did not take men long to have a kid! She knew that if she just kept fucking his tight ass then sooner or later she was going to be a mother and have her very own futa daughter for her to look after!

_ What is stopping you from being knocked up? _ Ruby thought as she sighed. She knew that if she complained to Jaune she was only going to make things worse between them. Jaune was her lover her first and only and so far they had been doing good!'

The two of them had been surveying the land stopping bandits! Jaune had actually beaten several futas in fights! Most weak monsters, sheep girls, some Wasps and occasionally he even killed a Mantis!

Jaune had been trained by Summer their mother after all and even if she did beat him in a fight that was not to say that just any monster futa could.

_ Even I can't just beat him up. Not that I would! Jaune is my brother! And I love him! And I love fucking him! And I love watching him get fucked! It's a lot. _ Ruby thought as not every fight went in Jaune's favor like the Ram or the Bull futa that overpowered him and Ruby had to _ listen _ to the squeals Jaune made as the futa faunus breed him.

Ruby had to admit that hearing her brother get his tight boi pussy stretched out was amazing.

Ruby has to also give that she had taken a few close calls as whenever Jaune lost a fight the sounds of his tight boi pussy being pulled apart by a thick futa cock that had no business being anywhere close to where it was filling her ears.

Ruby had heard him scream, and squeal at the top of his lungs! She heard him shouting screaming annunciating Jaune liked to speak when he was getting fucked for some reason. He liked to say how he felt when a dick the size of his arm and thicker them his _ calf _ was being forced into his tiny asshole.

He screamed and shouted telling his attacker just how big she was crying and begging _ pleading _ to her in a husky tone that was filled with dripping desperation on not wanting this but the way his body shook and his breathing hitched she knew that Jaune was secretly _ needing _ this.

Jaune's screams of pain and pleasure did not only affect his attacker who despite already being balls deep into his boi pussy was somehow even more turned on. She would fuck him faster harder than normal. Slamming her dick in and out of his fat round ass.

Gripping groping and _ spanking _ it even if their position would allow.

Most futa's seemed to like fucking Jaune in the mating press so slapping his ass might be something that the would-be open for.

As they fucked him Jaune's begging and pleading for them to go slower or for them to just pull out only made them fuck him harder! Jaune was often screaming by that point his little _ clit _ cumming from getting his prostate broken in by a massive cock!

As Ruby heard this she was not immune nor was the monster futa she was fighting.

And soon there was a _ second _ level to the sword fights that was happening over the ground. Ruby had to fight the urge to rub her dick then and there as the other monster futa also fought to urge to join in. When some did saying to hell with fighting Ruby she got a quick stab in and ended the battle.

And when she did that she finished off the monster fucking Jaune and then if there was no other monster around and she thought that Jaune was ok she would be the next monster futa to be putting her dick into his tight virgin ass!

Ruby has no and she did mean _ no _ idea how Jaune kept his ass as tight as he was. It was almost impossible for her to think about it. Jaune's ass was as tight as the fifth time she had fucked it as the very first time she fucked him right after they left the farm.

Ruby wasted no time trying to fuck Jaune before he lost any more of his virgin tightness, an effort that she would soon learn was futile as Jaune's ass was just as tight as when she first fucked it!

Jaune's ass seemed to defy the laws of magic! If Ruby had used a tightening curse on Jaune it would not be this tight! So tight and warm, velvety gripping her cock milking her dick for all it was worth!

Ruby sighed she knew that her and Jaune had a lot of work left. There were bandits monster futa and just about every other horror on the lone paths and if they did not clean out each and every last one of them, then people would get hurt. And who else but them? Rubh wondered as they approached a ranch?

Ruby looked up as she saw a ranch in the distance Ruby paused narrowing her eyes she did not know if she should be approaching a ranch with Jaune. She and he had not heard of the ranch from the last human village that Jaune barley got her inside without the guards trying to kill him and-

"AH! Ruby! We are about to reach the ranch! Can you not fuck me while we are approaching!" Jaune screamed the boy was now smaller than her. Ruby blushed the spell of the last sorceress they had fought had swapped their heights.

Jaune was now five one and Ruby near six one. The futa werewolf was much taller than Jaune as she was fucking Jaune's tight boi pussy while walking. Ruby had gotten used to railing Jaune's tight ass when she was walking for a long time and she had been too lost in fucking his tight boi pussy trying to get him pregnant.

Ruby felt her dick began to burst! Her cock slammed into his tight boi pussy her thick turgid dick head looking for Jaune's womb as she wanted to finally knock him up and make him pregnant!

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Ruby yelled as she came! Her dick pulsed deep in his ass! Jaune's clit let out a long line of cum! His clit cumming all over the floor as Jaune whimpered.

As Jaune came he let out a low groan Ruby was fucking him while lifting him up fuck carrying him was more of a closer term to it as Jaune whimpered.

"Fuck! Ruby!"

"I'm so sorry! I just needed to bust that nut!"

_ And I need to knock you up. _ Ruby thought as she came Jaune's boi pussy gripping down on her dick sucking her cum up Ruby's knot buried deep into his tight ass. Making her whimper before she pulled it out with one hard _ plop! _

Jaune gasped as he felt Ruby's know leave him her cum leaked out of his still! Virgin tight ass that just sealed right back up as Ruby whimpered.

_ Why can't I just breed him? Is something wrong with me? Is my dick not working!? _ She thought as the two walked forward. Jaune walked tiredly as Ruby followed him the two approaching the _ ranch _ that loomed over. For a large ranch, there was nothing there, the pastures open no livestock seemed to be there.

"Where are the cows?" Jaune asked the boi asking as Ruby pulled out her short swords. Jaune drew his blade and shield. The two walking as they moved to the end of the forest-

_ Snap! _ A twig snapped as Jaune and Ruby moved with lighting speed. A pair of magenta eyes fell a Mantis futa fell on them Ruby and Jaune moved faster than they knew they could the Mantis never got the time to use her scythe.

Ruby and Jaune stabbed up Jaune swatting one of her blades down, the other batted aside by Ruby.

Jaune put his sword to her right neck, Ryb the other both of them pressing their blades into the futa Mantis neck, their blades pressing into her skin. The thin pale skin of her neck was oddly human as the rest of her body was a light green covered in scales.

Her massive scythe blades stuck out of her elbows as she paused, a genuinely surprised look on her face as she paused.

"That did not go as I intended." She said her voice a calm collected tone as Jaune narrowed his eyes.

"You attacked us. Why?" Ruby asked as Jaune nodded.

"Who the hell are you?" Jaune asked the Mantis coughed over her massive dick hidden being a pair of loose-fitting pants as she coughed.

"Hello. My name is Lie Rin. I am an inhabitant of this ranch. Please, I apologize I thought you might be here to cause trouble and I acted rashly." Rin said bowing Jaune and Ruby shared a look as Ruby narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me what were you planning to do to us?"

"You? I was going to kill you and then fuck your male until he was pregnant,. Take him back to my den and use him as a brood mother to all my future children." She admitted her homicidal intention with frightening accuracy as Jaune and Ruby paused.

"So you were going to _ kill _ me?"

"Yes. Yes, I was. I was going to kill you."

"You are admitting this pretty easily. Why not lie? That would make it easier for you, you know?"

"I have seen no point in lying. I will tell the truth or I will not say a word. Why would I lie to either of you when I can just tell the truth?" She asked cocking her eyebrow. She had no issue with telling them her intentions if they killed her...

_ Then Nora will not sleep well ever again _. Rin thought as-

"Well, I guess we got to kill you now." The werewolf said as Rin sighed.

_ Oh boy. I guess I am going to meet the goddess sooner than I thought. _Rin thought as the werewolf and male nodded.

"Kill her?"

"That's right," Ruby said as both pressed their blades into her neck and-

"Wait! _ Don't _ kill her!" A bright cheery voice said Ruby and Jaune looked up. A Holostaur was running to them. A tall Holostaur with bright orange hair teal eyes and breasts that were an E cup at the conservative end.

She ran on cloven feet her massive breasts swinging as she screamed.

"WAIT! Please! Don't kill Rin! She's my best friend!" The Holostaur yelled as she ran up to them waving her arms as Rin sighed.

"Nora this is not the time."

"Like hell, it is not! They are going to kill you!"

"She tried to kill me and Ruby." The male said as Nora whimpered, she saw the male that was adorable in a dull leather duster and pants as she paused.

"Wait! Male! I know that she is a bit mean! And that Rin is scary but she is a good person!"

"She was going to kill _ me _." The Werewolf said the futa monster girl did not look like she was happy as Nora paused.

"Ok! Ok! I know that this looks bad! But come on! Please! Let Rin live! She's the only family that I have left! Without her, I will be all alone and I can't run the ranch without her! If I don't have her I have nothing!" Nora shouted as Jaune paused looking around as he frowned at the Holostaur.

"You say that this is a Ranch but I don't see any Livestock. Why not?" Jaune asked as Nora paused.

"AH! This is not the Ranch that you are thinking about! This is a Male Ranch! The only thing we take is clit juice! We don't hurt people!"

"A _ male _ ranch? What the hell is that?" Jaune asked as Rin raised an eyebrow to her.

" You don't know what a male ranch is? Did you grow up under a rock or something?" She asked as Ruby pressed her blade back into her neck.

"Easy there I can still run you through you know?"

"I know but I would like it if you did not. Nora would be less than happy if you did." Rin said as Nora nodded.

"Look! I know that Rin is not a good futa! But she is a good person!"

"She was going to rape me."

"AH! RIN! What happened to the _ Happy Male Ranch _ slogan?! What did we say!?" Nora asked an irritated look in her eyes as Rin sighed.

"All the males on our ranch were _ consensually _ milked. That is why their clit juice tastes so good."

"Exactly! And that is what is going to get us the sales!" Nora shouted as Jaune paused.

"Wait you said this was a male ranch but I don't see any males," Jaune said as Nora paused a bright blush came on her face as Rin sighed.

"That is because we do _ not _ have any males on our Ranch Jaune. We do not have any Males on our property at all."

"What? Then how the hell do you make any money?" Ruby asked as-

"We don't." Both futas said at once. They had a boring tired look on their faces as Ruby and Jaune shared a look. Jaune turned to Nora as he coughed.

"Look. We both just want to keep going. We are traveling heroes out to fight evil. If you let us pass there will be no issues with us. Is that acceptable?" Jaune asked as Nora nodded rapidly.

"Yes! Yes! We will let you pass right Rin!?"

"Yes... if you let me go I will not oppose you in any way."

"Jaune?"

"Fine... let her go." Jaune said both took their blades away as Rin sighed she slowly got up walking to Nora who hugged her.

"You big idiot! You almost got yourself killed! What were you thinking!?"

"That I was going to get us our first male."

"Rin! Our slogan is _ consent! _ If we don't get the consent of the male what is the difference between us and every other male ranch other there?!" Nora askes stamping her foot as Rin once more shook her head. Her long silky black hair floating as she sighed.

"It's not going to help us."

"Right?! If you don't do this right we don't get our reputation! And without that, the human towns will _ never _ buy from us!"

"I know that Nora..."

"And if they don't buy from us, we don't get paid!"

"And if we don't get paid we can't support _ our _ ranch." Rin sighed as Jaune and Ruby backed off the two they kept their weapons up as Ruby coughed.

"Ok. We are going to get going. If you don't cause any more trouble we will let you go." Ruby said as Jaune nodded.

"We just want to leave. If we can then we will be peaceful." Jaune said him and Ruby backing off side by side Nora nodded as she pulled Rin to her as she bowed.

"Thank you so much! We will never bother you again!" Nora said as she made Rin bow to her again.

"I also apologize to you. If I have offended you, I am sorry." Rin said as they bowed.

"Just don't do it again ok?" Jaune asked as he and Ruby began to walk back blades out as they slowly backed off and walked back onto the road _ away _ from the ranch.

\-----

The two travelers found their way into a bar at the end of a port town once again Jaune and Ruby were unable to find a room as the human town, almost _ all _ towns were humans refused to have a monster girl live with them.

The humans be they males, futa or the _ very _ rare female hated Ruby when they first saw her. And if not for the swords at their side Jaune knew that Ruby would have been attacked and he and she would have had to fight their way out of the location.

As it stood the two were in a bar hoping to stay unnoticed as this dingy holdout that smelled of fresh saltwater and the scent of alcohol filled the air. 

"I don't know why they hate me! All I wanted is to have a room with my brother and fuck him for the night!" Ruby whined the Werewolf futa refused to sip her mead. Jaune sighed taking his own mead and drinking out of the massive wooden cup. Jaune looked sadly into it as he took a deep drink mead burned a bit but it soothed him.

Jaune looked down and smiled at Ruby rubbing his adopted sisters head.

"Look, Ruby, I know that we are in a bad spot but I know that we can get out of here if we try. Let's just give it our best." Jaune said as Ruby whimpered she wanted a bed! She had been on the road for a week and besides bathing in a stream Ruby really wanted something homier.

"When we leave where do we go? We need to find some bandits to fight them!"

"I know but we don't even know where we are. People don't seem to want to talk to us." Jaune said as another person a waitress futa gave them a withering look as she passed them up. Not bothering to give them any service as the two hung their heads into their drinks.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jaune asked as Ruby chuckled darkly.

"Besides roll up and die?"

"Yes besides that."

"How about a warm bed?" A familiar voice said the Mantis futa Rin had appeared by them as she smiled.

"Rin!? What are you doing here?" Jaune asked as Ruby growled going for her short swords.

"If you want to fight you are going to get it."

"I do not wish to fight, I come to you with an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"That's my name..."

"I have an offer from Nora we need help... we need a male to milk in our ranch any male will do. And we need him to come there _ consensually _ if you would come with us and give us some... _ juice _ we will let you and Ruby stay with free room and board as long as you want." Rin offered bowing her head.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Ruby asked as the Mantis sighed she saw the increasingly angry looks the humans were giving them as she whispered.

"Nora is known in this town. She has come here many times to get human males to come to the Ranch for work. If Jaune goes with me they will think we are taking him for the job. If he does not come back soon a mob will come and kill us and burn down our ranch." Rin said bowing once.

"We need a male, we need a male that _ wants _ to be with us. We need you Jaune. Ruby. _ Please _. Help us and we will never forget you." Rin said as Ruby and Jaune paused looking at the other before whispering for some time. Rin winced as the two turns hoping that she had made a good speech.

_ Please come with me. You will be treated as well as we can. _ Rin thought as Ruby and Jaune nodded.

"Fine. We will come but only for enough time to be rested."

"After that, we leave," Jaune said as Rin sighed.

"We were hoping you might be considered to stay but we will take what we can get. Please with me." Rin said as she led them back to the Ranch…

\-----

"Here you go! I made this just for you!" Nora said as she finished cooking dinner. The Holostaru that had breasts bigger than her _ head _ sighed. She did it! She had found out a _ payment _ of Jaune to help them with their situation.

Jaund and Ruby had their problems and Ruby had a particular one for her.

"Ok. Jaune hold still." Rin said as Jaune nodded the Mantis cast her spell as she looked at Jaune the bowl of water glowed pink as she nodded.

"Now put your finger in."

"Like this?" Jaune asked as he put his hand in. Ruby was curious _ nervous _ to find out why Jaune could not get pregnant.

_ It's my dick! I know it! I can't get him pregnant! _ Ruby thought whining Rin stared at the bow fille with some of Ruby's cum and some water as-

The bowl hissed as it glowed red. Rin raised her eyebrows as she paused.

"Well _ ok _... that was different," Rin said as bright red smoke came from the dish.

"Well!? It's me right?! IT's my dick, isn't it! It's not big enough for Jaune is it!?" RUby asked as Rin sighed.

"No Ruby it is not... I... I don't know how to say this but as it turns out Jaune can _ not _ get pregnant. I don't know how but something about his body is simply unable to get pregnant." 

"But how?! Hos is that possible!? he's a boy! He has to get pregnant!"

"I know that Ruby it is... _ strange. _ I will look at it but I don't know how. But! For the time Jaune is only capable of getting one of us pregnant... more or _ less _.' Rin said as Nora coughed the only non-futa the Holostaur female coughed as she sighed.

"Well ok! Now that this is done! Jaune! Are... are you willing to get _ milked? _" Nora asked as Jaune sighed. He had been fucked enough by Ruby getting fucked by Rin was not going to be that different.

"Yeah, I'm ready Rin? Where do we do this?" Jaune asked Rin coughed she looked at Jaune as her body began to _ heave. _ She was close oh so close.

_ Calm down Rin you got this. You have to be calm. This may be your only chance to breed. Nora won't let you fuck Jaune without consent but now? Now I might have found the only male that only I can breed. I want my sounds but my daughters must take priority. _ Rin thought as she smiled.

"Yes please follow me I will set you up in one of the stables we have in the back.

"Have fun Jaune! Nora, when did you say we can leave?"

"Oh! Since Rin is fucking Jaune you can be here as long as you like! Free food and drink of course! You all can eat as you will!" Nora said smiling as Ruby nodded.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, I'm fine let's do this," Jaune said as Rin smiled standing up and getting up.

"Well, I'll follow you?"

"Good luck Jaune!"

"Get us all the clit juice that you can!" Nora said as Rin smiled. She was not _ lying _ to Nora, Ruby or Jaune but...

'This way."

_ As he was she telling the truth. _

Rin had enjoyed her time so far with Jaune. He had voluntarily offered to give her a blowjob. Something that Rin was _ very _ appreciative about.

"You are a good boy. You know that." Rin asked the feeling of Jaune's lips even if they were no longer on her cock filled her mind.

Those soft succulent lips that had wrapped around her cock and swallowed every last in of her sixteen inches of wrist-thick futa dick.

Rin had not had a blowjob in well... every. Rin had been stuck using her hands for most of her life.

Nora had been her best friend and she _ refused _ to have their first time to be non-consensual. She knew that she was going to get herself a male or she would have gotten one if not for her odd desire for _ consent _ to a male.

"You know your lips were the best ever?" Rin asked the feeling of her cock bursting her dick breaking in the hot velvety lips of Jaune spilling her cum right down his throat as she moaned in pleasure. Jaune had swallowed her half a gallon of her thick futa cum down his lips swelling his guts as Rin whimpered.

After that Rin had put Jaune into his _ stirrups, _ that held him up over the floor, his mouth held open by a large _ O _ gag keeping him whimpers low his clit only six inches long had a small cylinder on it to milk out all the juices he was soon to be giving.

He was whimpering as Rin put her dick to his tight pucker she knew that she had _ severely _ misled Jaune her and Nora both but that was beyond them now. She had to do what she had to do and now? That was Jaune.

"Are you ready?" She asked Jaune nodded he knew what he was getting into or well he _ thought _ he knew. He had no idea what was going to happen and honestly? Rin _ liked _ that.

"Ok let's get it over with," she said taking her thick futa dick and slamming it into Jaune's ass!

The boy let out a squeal of pleasure as Rin grunted.

"Fuck! I thought you got fucked!?" Rin hissed as Jauen's tight _ virginal _ ass gripped down on her futa cock! Her piece of girl meat slammed into Jaune's ass that clamped down on her dick!

Jaune's screams of pain and pleasure-filled the air as she slammed her hips forward with a thick wet messy smack!

"Fuck you are still _ tight _ !" Rin hissed Ruby warned her that Jaune was tight but this was fucking insane! His hot inner walls _ clamped _ down on her dick wrapping her cock up in tight velvety walls as she whimpered.

Jaune's dick was like a fleshy vice sucking her in deeper and deeper! Her dick was disappearing in and out of his ass as she began to fuck him!

Her hips thrust in and out of his ass! The harsh wet smacking of flesh on flesh filled the air as her massive grapefruit-sized balls crashed into Jauens' tiny inferior male ones!

Jaune's _ clit _ was cumming rapidly! The many pale tubes on the side were being stuffed with slim male clit juice. Rin massive futa dick stabbing right into Jaune's prostate as she fucked him like a slut!

Rin knew that what was coming next was going to be a bit of a shock so she nad sure to _ assault _ his prostate. Making sure that Jaune was screaming in pleasure as she brutalized his g spot. Making Jaune's clit fire off ropes of thin milky male clit juice right into the tubes!

_ AHH! She's going to tear me in two! _ Jaune thought his legs flailing the harsh metal chains kept him up in the air. She fucked him harder and harder her hips crashing in and out of his tight ass! Jaune screamed out, into his gag his mind collapsin melting into a pink hazy mush as she fucked him raw!

Her dick crashed in and out every time she stabbed into him she made a _ bulge _ appear in his guts! His ass pussy gripping her dick tight and tight forcing her deeper into him before she finally burst!

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" Rin said as she came! Her dick came harder than before this time Rin's cum was different. Before Jaune thought Rin's cum was oddly loose. Like noodles, not that thick but this time?

It was like he was being flooded by a wall of thick molten lava! THick creamy futa spunk filled his ass making him scream!

The raw boiling futa milk pumped into his tight ass making Jaune scream!

Her dick plowed pulling forcing a half-gallon of cum deep into Jaune's ass! His clit still firing uncontrollably as it filled jar after jar of clit juices as-

_ At least it's over _. Jaune thought as-

_ Now it begins. _

"I'm sorry Jaune but I have to do this!" Rin screamed as Jaune _ saw _ it something moved in Rin's dick Jaune was helpless as he saw them several _ masses _ each the size of a large ball of yarn slide _ up _ Rin's dick and force their way into Jaune's ass the _ screams _ of pain as Jaune felt the eggs forced into him were music to Rin's ears as she _ bred _ Jaune. Jaune let out a _ squeal _ of pain as he tried to close his spread ass! Tightening his sphincter to no avail! Jaune cried out as the massive yarn sized balls slowly but steadily were _ forced _ into him. 

"I'm sorry but I need to have my young they will not harm you!" She moaned her legs shaking pleasure washing over her waves of ecstasy flooded into her as-

Jaune's screams of pain were so much he never saw _ it _ coming. Rin's _ stinger _ her hidden tail slammed into his mouth! Jaune's screams were muffled as her tail sealed his mouth shut and began _ pumping _ eggs into his guts!

These eggs would be _ passed _ with his other eggs now sliding down into his intestines! Rin groaned as she finished impregnating Jaune over two dozen thick eggs in his body that he would soon give birth to.

Jaune's guts swelled with her eggs, his intestines packed tears filled him as Rins tail finally left his mouth sealing it shut was a viscous substance similar one filling his ass making sure until he was in _ labor _ he could neither excrete or vomit up the eggs. Rin smirked as she sighed.

"I'm sorry but this was the only way you will be a great _ mother _ for our children. They will take two weeks to hatch and their birth will be... _ pleasant _ for you. I will return tomorrow to tend to you... I know this is wrong but... I think I'm falling for you." Rin said kissing Jaune on his cheeks. His guts _ bulging _ with freshly impregnated eggs his ass and mouth sealed shut.

His nose was the only way for him to breath tears falling from his eyes as his _ clit _ was mercilessly milked by the magical machine being forced to fill the vials as Rin blew one last kiss leaving Jaune alone.

"I will return Jaune for what it might be worth I _ know _ that you will be a great mother," Rin said leaving the crying broken panting Jaune stuffed knocked up impregnated as he was left in a clear stable to whimper Rin left and _ blew _the candle out...

  



	3. Laying the ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune is finally ready to birth! He is finally allowed to birth his young as Rin becomes a father and mother! After that Jaune's attempts to leave the ranch with Ruby end up with him being stopped cold by a certain lamia with emerald eyes and crimson hair...

"AH! That! That's it!" Rin said as she felt her legs melt into jelly. Rin sighed as she felt her dick burst into Jaune's tight mouth! The femboi adventure gagged and groaned as Rin felt her thick dick burst into his mouth! Rin sighed as she felt her dick melting in the hot tight velvety mouth of Jaune's. She pushed her dick into the very back of his throat! 

Making sure that her eggs would have all of the protein that they would need and that they would be well fertilized and cared for as she let out a deep sigh of pleasure as the last bit of her thick creamy cum shot down Jaune's mouth and settled in the base of his guts. Where her eggs were waiting to consume its essence.

"Fuck me you are amazing," Rin said as a low pained whimper came from Jaune. The boy was still  _ attached _ to the wall of Nora and her farm. The boy was so attached he was almost cocooned into it. 

Rin had put so much of her secretions onto Jaune that the only parts of Jaune that were not covered in the thick viscous honeycomb-like structure that was the color of a dark lime was his mouth that was panting open. Forced to be in a large  _ O _ shape by a massive gag, his cute little clit that had been forcibly milked for the entirety of his stay and was still pumping out long lines of clit juice that seemed a bit  _ diluted _ for some reason as Rin sighed.

"I really need to get you out of here after your birthing." She said running a hand over Jaune's bloated stomach. Already her eggs had me their nest inside of him. Jaune's guts and the inner lining of his stomach had been turned into her personal incubator for her children. Over two dozen eggs laid in Jaunes small femboi body. His wide fat and round ass shot out of the wall as Rin smirked. 

She ran a hand over his soft ass making Jaune shudder. Jaune shook and whimpered in his bindings as the femboi seemed to want to talk but the massive amount of futa cum still being pushed and down his mouth. Rin sighed as she rubbed Jaune's round and fat ass pulling and gripping it making Jaune whimper in pleasure and or pain. She really could not tell with her dick stifling all words that he might have been saying. 

"Shh... Shh... it's ok, it's all going to be ok now. You are going to be ok. You are with me and you are safe." RIn whispered as she  _ wished _ that things did not have to be this way. Her species had a bad and to be fair well deserved reputation as predators and mothers that abducted human males raped breed them and kept them as living incubators for their broods for the rest of their lives. 

And while that was not necessarily not true it did not mean that Rin did not have a heart. She was a monster girl and a proud Mantis but that did not mean she did not care for Jaune she did!

He was going to be the  _ mother _ of her children, the carrier of her brood if she could have her way he would have minimal coatings and be gently covered in flour, pads and every soft object she could find to make his time here easier and more fulfilling for him. 

"If I could I would make you more at home but I know that if I give you the choice you would run. And I can not risk my brood... you have given us the juice we need to run the farm after this... I will allow you to be free..." She said gulping it would  _ hurt _ to be without her lover and the mother of her brood but that was a fact of life for her. 

As much as she wanted him to stay a Mantis life was a solitary one and not meant for the company of others. 

"AH! I! Fuck you are the best mouth! I'll miss you when you leave." RIn said as she began to slowly  _ painfully _ slowly removed her dick from Jaune's mouth. She whimpered as she took her fat cock up through the soft and wet velvety love tunnel stopping at the tip to allow Jaune to taste her seed. 

GIving him some kind of a reward for sucking her so well and then she grunted as she began to  _ seal _ his mouth. 

She excreted a special liquid from her mouth to keep his mouth shut and sealed that she would break when she came back to feed him at alter time. His nose would breathe for him until then and this prevented him from accidentally or on purpose vomiting up her eggs as she sighed.

"This will be for the best of both of us. You will see." She said as she took her dick out with a pop! Sealing Jaune’s mouth as he whimpered the machine steady draining his clit juice as she sighed.

"You will most likely give birth tomorrow, when that happens I will be here to care and bury your clutch so that they will grow strong." She said as she slowly walked off leaving the moaning whimper still cumming femboy alone. 

\-----

"This is a  _ serious _ situation! What's happening!?" Nora shouted as Rin paused, she blushed as she looked down. It was true as much as she had tried to fight it Jaune's clit juice had gone  _ down _ in quality. The amount he was making was the same but-

"BLEH! This tastes terrible!" Ruby the happy energetic wolf girl said as she spat out some of the juice on the table. She had been enjoying an earlier sample of it as-

"What the hell did you do?" Ruby asked Rin as she felt her face heat up. She was never good in a social situation but this? This was especially awkward as she had not let anyone else into the incubation chamber as she groaned. 

"I do not know." She answered as honestly as she could. Not sure why the quality in clit juice had gone down as it had but was quick to answer back before the others could respond.

"I do not know why the quality has gone down with Jaue's juice."

"Rin, for the first week it was  _ delicious! _ We have more than enough to pay for the farm and keep the town off our back! But we can't sell this stuff! If we do that then we are going to be run out of business! Is.... is Jaune ok?" Nora asked as Rin felt Ruby's eyes narrow in on her. 

She knew that she had to answer the next part carefully as her life literally depended on it.

"He is fine. Tomorrow is the day of his birth. After that, he will be removed and set free."

"He  _ better _ be ok," Ruby said as Rin sighed knowing that she was not the breeder that her mother was. Not that she really talked to her mother besides letting her car for her until she was of age and the wandering off to finding her own mate. 

"He is Ruby of this you can trust me." 

\-----

A gentle  _ hum _ filled the air as emerald eyes looked around, a slitted nose breathed as long luscious red hair the color of fresh blood spilled out.

"What is that smell? It smells like a male is in danger?" The lamia said her eyes narrowed into a frown. Her long thick red tail shaking and slithering as she made her way up and down the forest. She had just succeeded in hunting and killing a boar and as it digested deep within her she swore she smelled a male in danger.

"I do not know who is doing the egg-laying process but they are not very good at it. You need to know how to  _ care _ for your male!" Pyrrha said as the lamia sniffed again sticking out her longs forked tongue as she finally had the scent of an overworked clit. 

"There we go! I know where to go!" She said smirking as she began to slither off towards the scent of the abused clit. Pyrrha let out a small laugh as she knew that soon she would come to  _ save _ a smile. 

"I do not know who you are, or what your situation is. But! I am going to come to save you and there is nothing that you can do to stop me." She said as she pushed on.

\-----

"Stay still. You can do this." Rin said as she pushed her hands on the wall. she pushed her hands on Jaune as he  _ shuddered _ Jaune's time had come and he was about to give birth. Rin gulped she had been planning on this day for over two weeks but to see it here? To know that today was the day the first  _ stage _ of her being a true parent would begin sent butterflies down her spine. 

"Whoa! Jaune?!" Ruby asked her eyes wide seeing her lover's future wife cocooned?

"Can he breathe!?"

"Yes Ruby Jaune is fine he is just  _ restrained, _ " Rin said as Nora leaned on her and smiled the smile she only used when she was not happy.

"Rin! We talked about this! I thought we had the talk about being a  _ nice _ ranch!" Nora hissed as Rin glared at her.

"This is how I reproduce Nora it has to be like this." She said as she looked down at the plump quivering ass as she paused. 

"AH! It's getting so big!" Ruby shouted as she saw Jaune's ass dilate. Rin paused as she narrowed her eyes she knew that the first egg was coming and she would need to take some time for this. 

"It's coming," Rin said as she bent down to both knees pushing her hands into Jaune's soft ass and kneading it. Making sure to massage his ass as she did her best to make sure that the birthing process would be as easy as possible. She pushed her hands in as-

_ "MPPGHHRR!" _ Jaune screamed as Rin saw it, Jaune's tight pink ass began to be pulled apart. She saw the right sing of a glowing with translucent mass sliding out as-

"Whoa! I didn't think it could stretch out like that!" Ruby shouted as Rin gulped.

"That's it Jaune! Just push it out! Just get the egg out of you!" Rin shouted as Jaune screamed into his O gag, the cum seal was preventing his mouth from screaming as Rin saw the oddly pointed tip of the egg began to push its way out as-

"There!" Rin shouted as the egg forced its way out. The massive silver-green egg pushed out of Jaune's ass stretching it far pst what had to be the accepted level for a human's ass to ever be able to accommodate!

The egg was the size of a small melon, almost the size of a skull as it was slowly sliding out of Jaune's tight puckered ass!

_ "AH! _ That thing is the size of my head!" Ruby shouted as Rin nodded the first part of her first egg her first daughter sild out of Jaune's ass as he screamed! The egg popped out of Jaune's ass with a hard and thick  _ pop! _ Jaune's ass pushed out the egg as Jaune finally! Finally pushed out his first daughter. Rin scooped up the egg before it hit the ground, making sure to catch the precious egg before it could hit the floor!

"I got you!" RIn shouted as she caught the egg, she caught the egg as she cradled it. The egg throbbed and shook as the young mantis deep inside of it kicked and squirmed. Ready to hatch after the final incubation. 

"I'll make sure you are healthy," Rin said a-s

"Ah! Rin! He's not done!" Nora said as Jaune began to scream again! Jaune screened shaking like he was being shaken by an invisible hand as another thick green egg began to force its way out of him. Jaune screamed as the egg began to push out of his tight ass! His clit came like a waterfall flooding the small device with long and thick lines of clit juice as he shook. Jaune screamed as Rin casually handed her egg to Nora as she fell to her knees. 

"There you go Jaune," Rin said as she knew that she put at least two dozen eggs into him and that Jaune would need to pump out that many eggs before this was over. 

"I have you Jaune. Don't worry, I got you." She said as she massaged Jaune's ass before he began to scream again.

_ "MPPPFFHHHGGRR!" _

_ \----- _

"Jaune?" Ruby asked as Jaune groaned he took a long drink of  _ milk _ Nora's milk freshly squeezed from her breasts as he sat on the table. Jaune had a cloth over his eyes as he struggled to get used to the light again.

After being in the ground for over two weeks Jaune had to get used to the light and the fight that he felt like his ass was on fire and that he had a volcano shoved up into him made him whimper. 

Jaune took the drink down and shook as the smooth thick milk that felt more like cream entered his mouth as he nodded. 

"Yeah? Ruby? I'm ok." Jaune said as he sighed, it was one thing to help out a friend but this? Yeah, he did not think he was ever going to be an incubator for another monster again."

"Good! I! I was worried about you! I thought that you had vanished!" Ruby said as Jaune shook his head. Ruby whimpered the wolf girl sat next to Jaune as Nora put down another glass of her breast milk, that had also been squeezed freshly for her as she sighed. Filling Ruby's glass as Nora smiled down.

"There you go, Ruby."

"Thanks, Nora."

"You are welcome! Jaune... I know that was  _ intense _ but! If you ever and I do mean  _ ever _ need a place to stay rent-free! The ranch is always open to you.' Nora said as Jaune smiled, as much as the  _ incubation _ was intense Jaune was happy that Nora had her morals up as he sighed. Jaune stood up from the table as he yawned.

"I have to stretch a bit, Ruby you want to take a walk with me?" Jaune asked as he walked to the front of the house as Ruby nodded.

"Sure thing! I'll get my swords!" Ruby said as Jaune walked to the door opening it as-

Green eyes met him a massive lamia with green eyes and massive breasts stood before him as-

"Hello!"

"What!?" Jaune asked as the lamia wrapped him in a tight hug! Making him yelp as-

"Jaune?!"

"Pyrrha?!"

"Nora! Hello again!" The lamia said as Jaune felt his face pushed deep into her breasts. Jaune felt his face smothered by the thick and soft chest of the lamia as she held him close wrapping him up in a kind and motherly embrace as she rubbed the top of his head making Jaune feel an odd amount of calm in his heart as she rubbed his head. 

"There you go, little male. There you go, I know that you are scared and alone but I won't hurt you. Trust me I am going to make sure that you are all better ok?" 

Pyrrha cooed as Jaune gasped.

"What!? Let me go!"

"Oh! You are adorable!"

"I! I need to walk!" Jaune shouted as he untangled himself and landed hard and rolled to freedom! Jaune hit the ground hard slamming down as he choked.

"Hah! I made it!?"

"Oh, I wanted to hug you!"

"Who are you!? What are you!?" Jaune yelled as the futa lamia looked almost hurt that he was not in her arms. Pyrrha? Shook her arms almost like a dog that had a bone taken from it as she  _ gestured _ for Jaune to come back to her arms. Pyrrha opened her arms wide as-

"What are you doing back here?!" Nora shouted as she gulped Nora looked to the familiar Lamia Pyrrha's eyes narrowed. Her green eyes lost all trace of warmth or caring as she narrowed them at Nora. 

"Nora... I think we both know why I am here." Pyrrha said slithering into the area closing the door behind her as-

"Jaune!? Are you ok?!" Ruby asked springing up to Jaune in a blur of red. Planting twin blades in Jaune's hands as Pyrrha cocked her head as she paused. 

"Who are you? Are you a new employee at the Ranch?" Pyrrha asked not sure what to make of the cute and adorable wolf girl as-

"No! She is my  _ sister _ . Her name is Ruby Rose. And I am Jaune Rose." Jaune said as Pyrrha paused smiling as she extended her hand to him.

"Hello there! Jaune and Ruby Rose! My name is Pyrrha Nikos! I am a  _ male inspector _ . And I have detected a male in distress in this ranch. Tell me Jaune are you that male? Where you in any type of  _ distress?" _ Pyrrha asked fixing Nora a withering glare as she whimpered. The holastaur backing off as she gulped. 

Nora looked nervous as Pyrrha slithered in her green eyes narrowed into slits as she stared at the holastaur with a hostile look.

"What? Distress? What the hell are you saying?"

"I mean have you felt  _ any _ and I do mean any distress during your employment during the ranch?"

"Employment? I don't know if I am employed."

"What did you say? Nora... did you  _ milk _ an unwilling male?"

"What!? No! No! Not at all! Jaune! You tell her that you want to be here! That you let us use you!" Nora shouted as Jaune sighed. He just wanted to get off the Ranch but if he had to explain himself to the lamia than he would. 

"What she said is right. I made a deal with them that had  _ just _ ended and I need to get going."

"Deal you say? What kind of  _ deal _ did they make with you? If the deal inclined  _ anything _ about your giving them your juice, or you being breed please feel free to tell me all about it. Especially if it was against your will.'

"It was not against his will! he wanted to be here! Jaune tell her!"

"I... I agreed to the terms-

"Nora. You know I must talk to Jaune in private correct? You do not want me to contact  _ Glynda _ correct?" Pyrrha asked as Nora whimpered. 

"N-no... no, I do not..." Nora whimpered as Pyrrha smiled. 

"Good girl! Now Jaune please allow me. I know this ranch like the back of my hand. I know a room that I can talk to you in  _ private. _ Feel free to keep your weapons on you. I do not want to make you feel alarmed or confronted in any way."

"Thanks? I guess?" Jaune asked before looking at Ruby. 

"Ruby?"

"You can go Jaune I'll keep guard to make sure she doesn't do anything to you."

"Oh! You are  _ adorable! _ Ruby was it? You can rest easy knowing your brother will be safely wrapped up in my coils. I will not allow anything untoward to happen to him! With me, he is  _ perfectly _ safe!" 

\-----

"Oh! You are so  _ cute! _ You think you are an adventurer! How can they say no to you? You are so adorable!" Pyrrha growled as she thrust up! Jaune let out a  _ shriek _ of pleasure as he felt his ass pulled apart! Pyrrha had not been able to keep her coils off him! As soon as Jaune was alone and after some basic conversation, Pyrrha was no miser! 

She learned that Jaune was abandoned as a child, found by a ranger named Summer Rose who took him in and raised him as her own!

He was raised with his sister and mother, and soon he was on his way as an adventurer to fight evil and make this world a better place!

_ I can respect that. That is a goal that I would love to help him achieve. _ Pyrrha thought as she thrust up!

Pushing her dick deep into Jaune's tight virgin ass! Pyrrha swore Jaune was a virgin the way his dick  _ clung _ to her cock attempting to suck the soul out of her thick futa dick! Her lamia dick was a bitch  _ breaking _ cock. Over two feet long and as thick as her wrist if not more!

Pyrrha's dick had shot out from her exposed calcola and was now slammed in and out of Jaune's tight ass!

_ Fuck! The way he keeps gripping down on me?! He has to be a virgin! There is no way that they where breeding him! Unless they were smaller than a male but he gave birth!? How is an ass this tight still possible?! _ Pyrrha thought bouncing Jaune up and down as he screamed!

"Ah! Pyrrha! You are too thick!" Jaune showed as a dick that might as well have been more than Ruby's knot was repeatedly and harshly shoved up his ass! Jaune squealed making a sound that he did not know he could make. It was halfway between a shout and a shriek as he felt his g spot  _ dilled. _

Jaune felt his prostate hammered her dick sliding in and out of him as she drilled his prostate fucking her lover raw! 

Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head the low wet  _ smacking _ sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled the air as Pyrrha gripped Jaune by the sides. Her dick plowed in and out of his ass making a massive bulge appeared in his guts! Jaune felt the air fucked out of his chest with every thrust!

Every time she thrusts up Jaune felt his lungs empty as his mind began to slowly break! Jaune felt waves of dizziness fill the air as his ass was plowed relentlessly. 

Jaune's head was wrapped on both sides by Pyrrha's thick breasts, her massive D cup chest encompassed his head giving him two large pillows to rest his head on as she plowed his ass!

Jaune's ass was stretch apart and  _ ripped _ like it had never been before. Pyrrha's dick fucked Jaune like a futa possed! Her cock sawed in and out of his tight boi pussy! Ever thrust aimed right at his special button as Pyrrha ground her dick felt like it was melting!

Pyrrha licked the top of Jaune's ears using her long serpentine tongue licked the top of his ears. Jaune shivered as Pyrrha's tongue licked out and snaked down. Licking the top of Jaune's ears making him shudder in pleasure! 

Jaune felt his mind slowly began to melt as his prostate was brutally attacked, his special button plowed into repulsion. Jaune's own cock flung limply in the air, Pyrrha had long since plowed every last inch of cum out of Jaune's clit making him scream out in pleasure!

"AH! You! Ah! To much! You can't keep fucking me like this! You are going to break me in two!" Jaune shouted as he felt his mind haze over Pyrrha gave a melodic hum as she took one on her hands and gently rubbed the top of Jaune's head in a motherly fashion making sure Jaune knew that he was in good hands. 

"It's ok Jaune let it all out, you don't have to fight back, just sit back and let momma take control of you ok?" Pyrrha asked working her hips like a jackhammer making the hard wet  _ slapping _ of flesh only grow louder as Jaune's clit leaked out more and more juice as she sighed. 

Pyrrha loved how Jaune screamed her name and how his clit was beaten into submission by her own superior dick, and she loved how it came such long translucent lines of cum as she groaned in pleasure. Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of her head. 

Pyrrha felt Jaune's ass gripping down on her dick his hot wet hole that was  _ still _ just as tight as she had penetrated him clamping down on her dick as she let out a groan of pleasure! Pyrrha gasped as she slowly felt her orgasm coming. She knew that she was going to cum and cum  _ hard _ her dick was melting in Jaune's ass her thick massive balls that were busy clapping up into Jaune's soft plump ass as she pounded him like the man-slut he was supposed to be! 

Pyrrha grunted as a long line of sweat began to form on her head. She gripped his soft ass as he squealed into the air! Jaune howled as Pyrrha squeezed his soft ass kneading his twin cheeks as she gasped! 

She felt his ass double it's already hellishly tight suctioning of her cock as she felt her dick disappearing into his winking hole!

"Fuck me! Your ass is going to break me in two!" Pyrrha hissed as she doubled her thrusting power making sure to push her dick to the limit! She felt her cock pounded deeper and deeper as Jaune's ass clapped up and down on her cock! Jaune was bounced on her cock as he was treated almost like a living condom. Pyrrha used his body as a masturbatory aid making sure Jaune screamed in pain and pleasure as she molded his soft ass into the perfect cock sleeve for her! She felt her orgasm boil in her balls. She felt her thick massive balls churn with a minor ocean of baby batter. 

Jaune howled in pleasure as Pyrrha's thick nails dug into his ass! Jaune's ass was gripped as Pyrrha felt her body tingle. She was going to nut and she was going to flood Jaune's ass!

"I hope you are ready to cum! I'm going to pump your ass so full oh my cum that you are not going to be able to walk right!" Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune down one last time! Driving her dick to the absolute limit! Jaune elt out a shrill high pitched girlish screamed as she felt her dick reach points of his ass that he was not even sure existed! 

Pyrrha's cock was buried so far into Jaune's ass that he was not sure it was ever going to cum out! 

"Fuck me! I am going ot cum!" Pyrrha said as her balls began to pulse! Her tick baby-makers began to curing as Pyrrha felt her dick pulse! She felt her dick begin to tremble as her cock shudder one final time! Before she felt the last bit of her will break! She felt her dick began to break as she finally fired off as her most intense orgasm overtook her!

"Fuck me! I'm cumming! She screamed as she came!

"Pyrrha"!

"Take it all!"

"It's too much!" Jaune screamed as he came hard! Jaune's clit was able to push out one last line of thin clit juice onto the air as he came all over the air! Pyrrha's dick flooded Jaune's ass all in one solid motion! Jaune felt as if someone had stuffed a volcano up his ass and let it explode! Jaune felt the cum push into him like one solid stream! Jaune's eyes rolled into the back of his head like an explosion! Jaune's guts began to pulse and distend as her cock fired deep into his ass! Jaune shuddered in pleasure as her cock pumped his ass full of her cum!

"It's too much!" Jaune said as his guts were pumped with her cum!

Jaune felt his guts pushed up with her cum before- 

"AHHH!" Jaune screamed as Jaune felt  _ something _ push into his ass? Jaune screamed as he felt something large round, thick and  _ solid _ push into his ass! Jaune screamed as he felt something push deep into his ass! 

Jaune felt something push into him as Pyrrha's dick began to pump something deep into his ass!?

"Pyrrha! Something is cumming!? Something is cumming in my ass!" Jaune shouted as Pyrrha licked his ear making sure Jaune knew that he was not going anywhere when Pyrrha still had to  _ fill _ him with her brood. 

"Oh no Jaune you are not going  _ anywhere _ . Not anytime soon at least! You are going to take every last one of my eggs and you are going to be a great mother to my children!" Pyrrha said as she egged Jaune! Jaune let out a shriek of pleasure and pain as he felt her eggs push deep into his guts! 

Jaune counted them as they were forced into his ass one at a time. Jaune screamed as he felt his ass pumped with the thick creamy eggs as Pyrrha grinned she licked his ears as her eggs were pumped deep into him. 

Jaune felt his mind begin to break as Pyrrha pumped him full of her eggs! She knew that Jaune was going to be the  _ perfect _ mother for her kids! She smelled it on him! Jaune was going to be the mother of her children and she knew that he was going to be the best mother in the world! 

"Just take your time Jaune you are going to be a mother and you are going to be  _ my _ mother ok?" She asked as Jaune let out a low and weak whimper. Jaune looked up to Pyrrha as she planted a kiss right on his lips! Pyrrha kisses Jaune one his lips making sure to mark his lips with her tongue. She was going to make sure that Jaune was the most loved and cared for an incubator in the land and she was just the monster to make sure Jaune as bred and  _ happy  _ for the rest of his long and packed  _ life _ . 

  
  



End file.
